


The Calm Before The Storm

by ghoostlytraash (TrashKin)



Series: The Wattpad Saga [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, University AU, and they were ROOMMATES, funfact i wrote this at a table tennis event, im sorry if the protrayl of trauma is innaccurate i was baby when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKin/pseuds/ghoostlytraash
Summary: Alexander Hamilton carries trauma from his time in the Carribean, but what will happen if his enemy/roommate found him in the middle of a flashback?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: The Wattpad Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756954
Kudos: 13





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from my wattpad.

He was checking the weather app on and off for hours now, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, He always came back to it, every time the storm comes closer and closer and closer. Why now? Why today? Everything was going so well but it could all fall apart in an instant...

He glanced out my window to the dark-grey clouds looming over the sky, their very presence reminds him of that day, memories flashed in his mind; faces of people he knew like the back of his hand, their corpses floating in the muddy water, or lying on the seldom rooftops of houses, all these lives just thrown away in an instant

A rumble of thunder that would've more realistically torn him from his thoughts, instead threw him deeper into them, he remembered when he started floating away, away from his home, his island, instead being thrown into the darkness of death, but that didn't happen, he was grabbed by a kind stranger, he just couldn't seem to die, death probably would've been a better alternative anyway.

A bolt of lightning followed after, the kind stranger was then carried away by the storm, he couldn't remember the stranger's face, but he vaguely recognized his face, the stranger's scream ringing through his ears, begging him not to risk his life to save him, and being unable to do anything about it, being too young to have any power in the world.

He felt tears running down his cheeks, he cringed at the feeling, he shouldn't be crying, it's just a storm, most people can survive this, he's just weak, he never deserved any of this; he was sent here out of sympathy, the people he thought were his friends only stuck around because he had nobody else, his family's either dead or gone, he has nobody, all he has are the countless words covering the papers sprawled across his desk and the memories of a time long gone, a happier time before all this happened.

Another sound accompanied the sound, the source of it couldn't be pinpointed, the noise in his head drowning out everything else, he heard a familiar low-pitched sound, then after a minute or so he felt contact on his back, it felt strangely comforting - although he usually objected against this kind of thing - it reminded him of his mother, more tears started to fall from his eyes, the contact moved from his back to being wrapped around his shoulder, rubbing small circles, he leaned into the person, not really sure why because he didn't know who it was, they were probably annoyed, only doing this because of how weak he is, he's just a crying, shaking mess.

He fell into a nightmare-plagued sleep, he reminded of his past whenever he closed his eyes to rest, he never really liked sleep that much, he preferred avoiding; avoiding his worries, avoiding his doubts, avoiding it all, who knows what he could've done if he didn't have writing, but he preferred not to think about that, he has his distraction and that's all that matters.

"You alright now, Hamilton?" he woke up, he probably looked pathetic right now, with messy hair and tear stained cheeks

"Did you... did you see me like that?" his voice was still shaky, he tried to breathe to stabilize his voice, but he couldn't direct his focus to his breathing; he couldn't let his mind wander again, he couldn't repeat last night again

"Yes I did, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to-"

"No' he cut him off "No it.. it was fine"

"Are you OK now?"

"Do I look OK to you?" he laughed sadly at his remark, Jefferson flinched slightly

"Do you," he paused, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Why are you even helping me?'

"Well I couldn't just leave you" of course, of course he didn't mean it, what was he even expecting? Someone to finally care?

"Go away" he snapped back, a feeling of shock and remorse filled him for a second, but it felt like an eternity, he messed up, he definitely messed up, why did he even care? Jefferson hated him, and he hated Jefferson, that's how it's always been.

With a moments hesitation, Jefferson left the room, and Hamilton was left to be alone with his thoughts, he laid down but he didn't rest, his thoughts kept racing, thinking back to what just happened, and what happened last night. His heart started racing, he felt a familiar faint sense of euphoria, he didn't know the source, maybe it was because he was safe from the storm.

All he knew for certain was that he was hungry, leaving his room meant facing Jefferson after what just happened, he contemplated just staying inside, but decided to just risk it, a lot happened for him to get to a place where he could just get food, so he should at least use this opportunity, even if he didn't deserve it.

When he reached the kitchen, his hand brushed Jefferson's at the entrance to the door, making him stop in his tracks, the heartbeat and euphoria coming back, why was he feeling this?

"Uumm Hamilton, are you gonna..." he looked up at the taller male, he looked different than when he last saw him, even though nothing physically has changed, everything about him seemed to draw him in...

"Hamilton?" In this state of intoxication, he leaned in to hug Jefferson... hug? It just seemed to feel... right... almost, he felt a comfort, like he could just stay like this, and it will be alright.

"Alexander..."

"I..." Hamilton started "I love you, Jefferson"

He stroked his hair "I love you, too"

They stayed like this for a while, but Hamilton had to go to eat, every second seemed to drag on while he was away from Jefferson, after he grabbed a snack he went to the couch, Jefferson joined him.

Hamilton leaned into Jefferson's side, Jefferson kissed him on the head, and Hamilton turned his head to kiss him, even after all that happened, life seemed ok now.


End file.
